


Beautiful Evening

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: It was a beautiful evening.





	

Thanks to my beta lishel_fracrium  
  
\---  
They had parked the puddlejumper on the mainland. Dusk was falling on Atlantis. The sky was painted shades of red and purple. The sunset had a golden halo that sparkled across the water. An early summer breeze caressed the leaves as the trees gently swayed. It was a beautiful evening.  
  
Oh course, John hadn't noticed any of this. He was too focused on the way Rodney's lips stretched across his cock as he slid them up and down. Sheppard ran a hand through the scientist's hair, sitting comfortably in the pilot's seat of the 'jumper. He watched Rodney's tongue dance round his head and lick up the sides before engulfing him again. The pace increased and John could feel a tingling that started in his spine and spread throughout the rest of his body before he felt the sweet release ripple through him. Sated, he looked at Rodney with awe and wonder, as the man licked a drop of semen from the corner of his mouth. It was a beautiful evening.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7088>  



End file.
